We are loved
by P JOsassy
Summary: Honestly, I started to write this a while back, so um, well this is just if the seven and Reyna were normal students. I can't remember if Nico's in it, but he probably is. Anyway, if you really love a ship from the proper books, I suggest you keep away, because I have really messed up the couples in this fanfiction. For example: Perciper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Piper

Petals blow across the front lawn as I pull back my curtain from the window. The suns shining on my face and I have to squint to see the boy at the door. He knocks once, twice, obviously impatient. Silently I stare at him. His head is hung low, his foot scraping at the matt in front of him. Suddenly his head jerks up, and he turns to look at me. I know he can't see me; I am covered by the second thin curtain. But still, I close the curtain in case. I run to the door, hoping maybe to get a better look of him. I open the door, and see a retreating figure to my right. I consider following him, then remember I'm still in my pj's. I blush, and closing the door, go to my room to get ready for school.

Leo  
At school early. Again. Most people would get bored since their friends wouldn't be around, but, honestly, it's more fun when there's no one but you. The school is pretty much deserted, making it feel haunted. This is particularly good for me, because that means students go to certain parts of the school. They are either too 'scary' or to 'gross'. Why is all this good for me? It means I can tweak a few things and get them ready for pranks. And God, do I like - love - pranks. But what to do today? Hmmm… the toilets! I make my way down to the boys toilets, thinking about which sinks I should mess with.

Percy

I can't believe Jason talked me into this, but here I am. I walk onto her porch, preparing for the worse. Yet as I walk up to the door, no one tries to kill me, and I'm feeling pretty good about myself. I see a flutter of a curtain, but think nothing of it. I knock on the door a few times, waiting anxiously. I turn my head to the ground, kicking the concert with my right shoe. Unexpectedly, I start to feel like there are lasers burning into my side. The kind of feeling I have instinctively now, thanks to my days of blue-cookie-snatching. The feeling of someone watching you. I look up in a panic, seeing the curtain fluttering again. So I SHOULD of thought about that. I hear footsteps approaching the door, and take off at a run. Might as well get to school early.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I fist started to write this fic, it was because I was challenging my older sisters. I honestly don't know if you'd care, but what ev's. Hope you like this! ( directed at anyone who will ever read this ) :P **

Frank

After so many days of being late, it was nice to be early, even if it seemed that a tumbleweed would cross the hallway at any minute. It was, in actual fact, a little chilly inside the school. Being early felt… wrong. I turn to walk back outside, stepping on something that made a gross thuuuuuuck sound. I hold my left foot in my hand, leaning on the wall for support. "Ew!" I exclaim, seeing the disgusting chewed-up piece of gum that was stuck to my sole. I decided then to walk - hop because of the disgusting noise - to the bathroom. It was not going to be fun getting this off my shoe.

Jason

"You chickened out?!" I shout at Percy. He looks sheepish, but that didn't stop my sneer.

"It was the wrong house," Percy complained, "What was I supposed to do about it?"

I allow a look of cold fury to cross my face, before replying. "don't lie to me you ass"

Percy looked taken aback. I'd been swearing at him quite a bit lately, usually I kept that to myself. People thought I was mean, and I agree, I am a little. But if a stranger comes up to you, and just stands there gaping, would get pissed off? I'd been so caught up with this pointless thinking, that I hadn't heard what Percy was saying "…Gotta go wash my face. I smell like my grandma." And then Percy was off running.

"See ya latter man!" He yells at me, his shadow already a silhoutte. I hope he does realise that school is still a good ten minutes away, but then again, that kid could run.

Hazel

The wind blew softly, sending little shivers down my spine. Slowly, I made my way down to my locker. I was in no hurry for the day to start. My mind was still focused on the dream I had last night. It was about a kid named Leo. I know who he is, but I've never really paid much attention to him before. In my dream, he's building something. A fairly big machine ( about the size of a cooler ) was on a desk - presumably Leo's desk - at what seemed to be an orphanage. Even though I don't know much about Leo, I sure know he doesn't live at an orphanage. Orphanages don't provide you with public school - usually. I reach my locker and am not surprised to Annabeth at the locker to my right, piling books into her locker. "Hi" I say to her. " hi Hazel!" She says, lifting he foot up as she reaches to put in yet another book.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

"Hi." I nearly drop my book that's how startled I am. I take a quick side ways glance, and see Hazel looking at me. I pick up another book, reaching up high to stack it on top of the others. "hi Hazel!" I exclaim. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I just got here," she responds.

"Well the bell will be going any minute now so I must be going. Ta!" I've finished stacking my books, and now take out the very few books I need for my morning workshops. It's a quick job, and soon I'm leaving Hazel to get her books out. I'm walking to English when I hear a mumbled voice cry out. Boys bathroom. I hear rushing water, and wish to see what is going on, but since I can't I press my ear to the door.

Percy

I push open the door to the boys bathroom to see a gross, and unfamiliar sight. Frank Zhang scraping a piece of gum off his shoe. "How the hell did that happen?" I wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Frank, but he was an ok kid. A bit of a teachers pet, but so clumsy and goofy that he got yelled at quite a lot by some of the teachers - particularly the science teacher Mrs Calester. "Stepped on it by accident" he replied. "Seems like you." I say in response . I walk around him and reach for the knob of the sink. Unfortunately, my idea of washing my face wasn't a very fast stream of very cold water hitting me directly in the face.

Frank

"Sh*t!" Percy yells, the water muffling his words. That would've probably been me. Considering my other situation, I think the fact the Percy was hit in the face and not me, is actually pretty fair. All the same, I grab some toilet part and stuff it into the tap, kind of. Either way, it works, and the water slows down to a trickle. Even though Percy is almost thoroughly drenched, he starts to laugh. Confused and a little scared I laugh a little too. "Who do you think did this?" He asks me. "I uh, I don't know." I admit. "I'll give you a few clues," he says to me, "He's here every day when I get here, and he knows a hell of a lot about being a nerd." I think I know the answer but I just say "the bell went."


	4. Chapter 4

Reyna

The bell. The bell. The bell. "Don't you dare ring!" I scream aloud. And, of course, it rang. "Go to hell." I cry, angrily shaking my fist at the speaker to my left. I have to run to my locker, where I shove all my books into my bag, - without bothering to check them - and then race to bio. When I finally arrive everyone else is already in their seats. Mrs Kretoni is writing on the starboard, so I slip into my seat in the front row. Mrs Kretoni finishes writing on the board and whirls around, facing me. "Why were you late?" She asks me coldly.

I took a deep breath "I-"

"Was your house on fire?" She asks me firmly

"No I-"

"Did you have to go to hospital?"

"No," I say loudly "I-"

"Was it-" she begins, and now it's my turn to interrupt her.

"SHUTUP AND LET ME FINISH!"

Piper

After getting dressed, I had a nice breakfast of French toast and then hopped into the car. My mum drove me to school, and even though she kept talking to me, I found myself drifting off, deep in thought. I couldn't help my self but wonder who was the boy at my door. Unfortunately, the drive wasn't long enough for me to recall anything but for the fact that he had sea-green eyes, and that really narrowed it down. I was still thinking about him all whilst I got out of the car, when I retrieved my books, and was still thinking about him when I bumped into Percy in the hallway. And when I say bumped, I mean bumped. I literally charged at him in my hurry to get to class. "Sorry!" I shout as I leave. Percy just stood there, looking completely bewildered.

Annabeth

I heard shuffling feet from the boys toilets, and soon caught a few words. "… did this?" "I, uh.…" "… give a few…" "…bell went" and indeed, the second voice was correct for the bell had just rung.

"Crap," I say and take of down the hall. Not running, just speed walking. I turn behind me and see piper run straight into Percy. Percy must've been in the toilets with… ah yes, Frank. Frank was just leaving the toilets, looking a little squirmish. But I wasn't focused on him. Piper was starting to leave and I now got a good look of Percy. His face was wet, so I could now piece together that he must've been hit with water. But what the… "Leo."


	5. Chapter 5

**hope you enjoy this update! :) **

Leo's

First class of the day: bio! Prepare for boredom brain! I walk to bio, and see Percy, sopping wet. He passes me, and shoots me a glare. "Whaat?" I ask him innocently. He glares at me some more, then smiles and laughs.

"Good one." He says, patting my shoulder and pushing me to the floor.

"Oof!" I push myself up, brushing myself off. I patted down my hair, turning around to see Jason, who apparently appeared out of thin air, laughing right along with Percy.

"Later loser," Jason snickers - god I love snickers - at me. Afterwards, I walk to class, alone as usual.

Jason

"What a loser," I say to Percy, turning my head to face him directly. Percy grumbled in response, his feet picking up the pace. Oh yeah right. Class. "Whad ya have?" I ask Percy. I can never remember. Percy mumbles under his breath, and it sound like 'English' great. I have math. Stupid, stupid math. I parted ways with Percy, heading down the other side of the corridor.

"Later man," Percy called out.

I opened the door quietly, hoping the teacher wouldn't be there yet, and for once I got lucky. I dropped my bag to the floor and leaned back on my chair. I snapped to attention as soon as the door opened.

I was extremely surprised to see our sub, until I remembered that our math teacher was taking a holiday. What's a lucky lady.

"Erherm," the teacher cleared her throat. "I am Ms Claionre, but you can call me Clare. Since I don't know. Exactly what you have learnt, we will be doing a bit of revision following up to a test." Groans came from all around. Seriously? A test?

Hazel

My, my, wasn't that just rude? I must admit, Mrs Kretoni kind if deserved it, but, oh, why must Reyna be so outright? Couldn't she have simply been patient?

Mrs Kretoni's face was red with anger, and she gestured for Reyna to stand up. "To the principals office!" Mrs Kretoni declared. Boy was she furious. "Hazel go with her." I wanted to protest, but hey, when the teacher gives you a chance to get out of biology, you take it.

I walked with Reyna to the office, making small talk.

"Way to blow her fuse," I commented.

"She should've seen it coming." I held the door open for her, and Reyna went in. We had to wait at reception until Reyna was called in. I gave her a small wave, before closing the door and returning to hell. I mean class.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, or any of the other PJO/HOO characters. Why do I keep forgetting to do that anyways?**

Annabeth

The teacher began to write on the star board. Annabeth was relieved that she wrote down her name, otherwise she probably wouldn't remember it. Annabeth was if anything, a little anxious about the test. She didn't accept anything below at least a B, which was fine since she always got an A or A+. Unless it was a partner task which she didn't count.

"Ok, I am going to read a question off one of the tests, but don't worry it's a test for year sixes from another school," the teacher paused, clearing her throat. "There are 19 fish in the tank. Some are red, some a blue and some are yellow. There are twice as many yellow fish as blue fish. There is one more red then yellow. How many blue fish are there?"

Reyna

"And we'll never be Royal, royal, it don't run in our blood, that kinda love just ain't for us, we crave a different kinda buzz. Let me be your ruler, ruler, you can call me Queen Bee-" my beautiful singing was sadly interrupted.

"No, I will not let you be the ruler, I believe that to be my job," the face of an old lady hung above me. She smiled kindly at me, but that didn't help me get over the shock of her being her. I mean, I guess I WAS sent to her, but hey, I ain't want her ta hear may sing. "Should we take this party to my office?" The principle asked kindly. Honestly, I didn't really have a choice so I reluctantly followed.

Frank

I wrote the math question down in my book, trying to make sense of it. It seemed easy enough to understand, it was really just a matter of division.

I had only just finished reading the question twice, when Annabeth's hand shot in the air. The teacher called on her, and Annabeth got to her feet.

"Well there are quite a few ways to solve this problem," she began to draw a chart. "You could use a chart, you could just try different combinations or you could do this," Amnabeth explained as she wrote the number 19. She drew three lines down from it so it looked a little like this: 19

/ | \

She continued to pretty much teach us, but I soon got lost. Instead I just looked at Annabeth. Her golden locks were lightly brushing her shoulders and her grey eyes held a kind of light, which was definitely an effect of her explanation.

**sorry this was kinda a filler chapter, and Reyna, what the hell were you singing? **

**Reyna: I have a butter knife and I'm not afraid to stab you in the eye**

**Peter: you go gurl! But pls don't steal my moves**

**Me: you'll never catch me alive! *jumps out the window***

**Reyna: *peers out window* yep she's dead. *high fives Peter***

**Me: come in Tris we gotta escape from these pansy cakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's POV

Yep, here I was, in the principals office all full of bright colours and what not. Even this chair is colourful. So sadly, I stand out like a sore thumb. My seat, is red. The desk, is a whitish blue. The walls, are this weird goldy colour. For petes sake the laptop is purple! I can't stand it here. How does the principal stand the feeling of the bright colours prying at her eyes? Speaking of principle. . . There she was, having a heart attack in the doorway.

"What is it Mrs Drattle?" Came a voice from behind the old lady.

"Nico?" The old lady questioned. She let out a somewhat 'delighted' laugh. "I had completely forgotten you were here!" I snorted, sinking lower into my arm chair, the only other dark thing in this room besides me. "Typical," I mutter under my breath.

Jason

Huh! That was me laughing in the subs face. A test? Pfffffft. I know what test she's talking about. It was easy! We did it last year. Ok, so maybe I didn't ace the test, but a B is good right? Meh. Whatever. Who cares about maths anyway? I'm going to be an athlete, not whatever lame jobs mathemat-something's do.

'Really, Annabeth?' I think as I look up to see the stupid know-it-all standing up there and showing off. Is that possible? To be a stupid and a know-it-all? Well it is know. I just made it one. What I say, goes. At least in this small world. For a while anyway.

"Excuse me Annabeth, you did something wrong," I admit, she did nothing wrong. From what I know anyway. I wasn't really listening. Who would? She's a snob. Annabeth's face turned red. Not hard to upset her eh?

"I didn't do anything wrong. Your dumb brain just wasn't able to keep up with me." Annabeth's hands are clenched into fists which causes me to smile. I notice that Frank looks particularly hurt at this comment. Wait, why was I looking at Frank? Whatever.

"Oh, don't be so mean. Look, you've made Frank upset," everyone turned to see Frank, who's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Annabeth puts her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"That is quite enough children," our subs says. "Please sit down Annabeth."

(Twist!)

Wren Drattle

Why, my old heart had never beat so fast in all my days. Except

For maybe on time, though that is a tape for another day.

"What is it Mrs Drattle?" Why it was that sweet heart Reyna wondering if I was alright. What a lovely lady she'd make. I wonder what she did to get sent to me. She seemed quite troublesome.

"Nico? I had forgotten you were here!" I laughed at my forgetfulness. Yes, yes, how forgetful I can be sometimes. The young boy - freshman I think can't remember you see - made a weird piggish noise. I don't know how to explain it, made it sounded a little rude to my ears. He mumbled something. Either he was speaking to soft, or I need to fish out my hearing aids!

"What dear?" I asked Nico. Why, he was a sight upon my office! Such bright colours surrounding this dark figure. Yes, yes, I will definitely paint this scene for fun! The boy does not respond to me and I am beginning to think that he is asleep. So instead I say. "Reyna, I believe I will let you off the hook - as you kids say these days - if you show Nico around the school and act as his guide. He will go to the same classes as you and if possible, sit next to you for the next few days at least. Is that good with the two of you?" I know this sounds mean of me, but I make it sound as though they get to choose, when really either way they are going to do what I want of them. I usher the two out if my office and sit down in my blood red desk chair. I flip open my dark purple laptop, and I go onto the school website. Next I open up the cameras, and start to watch some if the film even though I don't have to. I watch Reyna and Nico for a while before setting off for other things.

**yes, I had a twist in there. I was a little bored with my character options. Speaking if which. . . Should I make a new character?! Actually no... Wait a little but first ;)**


End file.
